


Lonely Too Long

by surefinewhatever23



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/F, Porn With Plot, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefinewhatever23/pseuds/surefinewhatever23
Summary: Alex wakes up before Olivia does. After all of these years of hiding her desire, Alex doesn’t know what caused her to seek out Olivia last night…





	1. Chapter One

*Last Night*

It wasn’t uncommon for Alex to work in her office until midnight, but normally she was alone in her nocturnal work. Before she could give it a second thought, she picked up her phone to call Olivia, who she knew would be at the precinct catching up on paperwork. She had told Alex a while ago that since she hadn’t been sleeping well, she might as well do something productive.

“Benson,” Olivia answered her phone, wondering why Alex was calling her this late.

“Liv-“ Alex speaks in a voice barely above a whisper. Suddenly, her mouth goes dry and she forgets the excuse she was going to tell Olivia for why she was calling. She just decides to tell Olivia the truth.

“I am lonely here in my office. If you want to take a break from all that paperwork, we can go grab some coffee from that all night diner down the street.” Alex hears the brunette’s yawn and smiles.

“You know what, I would love to,” Olivia responds, “See you in five, Lex.”

Olivia holds on to the phone even after she hears the “click” that means Alex has hung up. She wonders why she was so quick to answer, barely two rings. Olivia has to remind herself that Alex just wants someone to have coffee with and Olivia just happened to be up. Even in her sleep-deprived state, Olivia doesn’t believe it.

If she is being honest, she has been attracted to the blonde from the first she saw her, looking fierce in her pantsuit and heels. Thankfully Alex had not been wearing her glasses, otherwise Olivia would have spit out the coffee she was drinking.

Olivia smiles as she walks to the aforementioned all night diner and finds that Alex is already there. After ordering coffee, the two women look at each other as if for the first time. And it kind of is. Anytime they hung out after business hours they were always surrounded by others.

Olivia breaks the silence, “Did you really mean what you said earlier? That you were lonely?”

Alex almost seems to blush. She had hoped that Olivia wouldn’t notice the desperation in her voice. Goddess, what if Liv had only agree to get coffee because she was worried about Alex’s mental health?

Alex hesitates before she answers, and Liv reaches out to grab her hand. The sensation of Liv’s thumb slowly making circles on her palm is all the push she needs to speak.

“Liv,” she starts, and Olivia’s eyes find hers, looking so deeply as if searching for something. “Yes, I have been so lonely, but that isn’t why I called. I am tired of pretending there isn’t some unspoken thing between us. I decided that it was either I told you tonight or never at all.” Alex talks quickly, suddenly giving all eye contact to the salt shaker on the table.

When she looks back up, she sees that Olivia has tears in her eyes. Worried, she asks a question she isn’t sure she wants an answer to: “Liv? What is wrong?”

“Nothing,” Liv says, letting her tears fall freely now, “it’s just that I have been waiting so long for some kind of sign about whether or not I should tell you how I feel. Never, in my wildest dreams, did I imaging *you* would be the one who was interested in *me.*

By now, Alex has started to silently cry too and she is suddenly grateful that they are the only two people in the diner right now. Alex never cries, not even when she is alone, and especially not in public with her crush at one in the morning. 

Olivia moves around to Alex’s side of the booth and slides in next to her. “Lex? Don’t cry sweetie.”

As Alex buries her head into Olivia’s shoulder, Liv continues, “Come home with me tonight. We’ve just been lonely too long and neither of us will be able to get any more work done tonight anyway.”

Alex calms down enough to get up and pay for the coffees, barely touching Olivia as she slowly walks away from the booth. Without a word, she reaches for Olivia’s hand and leads her towards the door.

The night air is cool and feels nice on their skin. They hail a cab, and Olivia gives Alex a questioning look before giving the driver her address, making sure they both want this. Neither of them have done anything like this before, but it feels so right.

Olivia unlocks her front door and flashes Alex a grin. “Do you want some wine or something else to drink? Hell, what even is an appropriate drink at one thirty in the morning?”

“Trying to get me drunk already?” Alex asks with a wink. She is so wound up and ready to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex crosses the short distance to Olivia and kisses her gently on the lips. She never imagined just how soft the brunette’s lips would be, or how warm.

Olivia eagerly returns the kiss, wrapping her arms around Alex, who’s blue eyes are turning just a shade darker as Liv’s hands move down her lower back. Suddenly they are backing up towards Olivia’s bedroom. 

“Lex, are you sure you want this? I know I love you now, but I can’t promise you forever…. I can’t promise you that this won’t only be a one night stand,” Olivia softly whispers in Alex’s ear.

Alex takes a deep breath and replies, “Olivia, I do not know what the future will bring, but I am okay with just having you tonight.” Unable to wait any longer, she takes Olivia by the hand and leads her to the edge of the bed. 

Then Olivia kisses Alex with so much passion that it flips a switch in both of them. Alex roughly pushes Olivia backwards onto the bed and straddles her waist. They may only have this one night, but Alex is determined to take her time and wants to learn every little part of Olivia.

But Liv has other plans. She flips Alex over and takes the lead. Her hands hungrily reach for Lex’s hips and pull her closer. Alex breaks the kiss only to remove her shirt. She starts to unbutton Olivia’s shirt, but instead decides to just rip it off. A few buttons pop off, and Olivia tries not to laugh.

Within minutes, the women are completely naked and taking in every inch of each other. Clothes lay scattered on the floor, bed, and even nightstand, but nothing can break the spell-like focus they have for each other.

The shadows from the bedside lamp define the gentle rises and falls of Alex’s chest, and Olivia lets her hands run painstakingly slow along Lex’s body, from her collarbone down to her hips. She stops there, and a frustrated Alex pull’s Liv’s hands over her head. 

Alex takes one of Olivia’s perky cocoa-colored nipples into her mouth and bites down gently. She has had enough of the teasing. The two women fight for dominance, but Alex quickly gains control. 

Within minutes, the beautiful brunette that is lying beneath Alex is begging for release. Alex takes a quick gasp of breath at the detective’s voice, a pitch or two higher than usual. Alex curls her fingers just a bit more, sending the Olivia over the edge. Liv screams out when Alex doesn’t remove her fingers, but rather keeps thrusting. Her second orgasm comes as a surprise- she has never been with anyone who was able to give her multiple orgasms without making her too sensitive.

After a moment to catch her breath, Olivia grabs Alex’s hips and guides her up until she is straddling Olivia’s face. Alex is shocked by how wet she already is, and can't help but let out a load moan as she feels Olivia’s warm tongue followed shortly by two fingers. 

Two hours later, both of the women are completely exhausted. After the first half hour, they found each other’s rhythm and established a pattern of rising and falling, of holding on and letting go.


	3. Chapter 3

When Olivia awakes she is surprised for a moment. She rubs her eyes, making sure that she is awake, that this is not a dream. How is it possible that after all of these years, her gorgeous blonde ADA is in her bed? The look on Alex’s face tells her that last night was real, not some erotic dream.

Olivia’s head was resting on Alex’s stomach when she first awoke. Now, she looks up at Alex and gently kisses on the lips. The kiss tastes like a mixture of her and Alex and it is perfect.

Alex smiles and realizes that she slept through the entire night. She hasn’t done that for several months. 

Olivia is the first to speak. She sits up so she is face to face with Alex and begins, “Lex, I know that last night I said I couldn’t promise you forever. In a way, I was right. I still can’t promise you that, but I sure as hell am going to try. Darling, after last night, any doubts I had about myself are gone. I know what I want-- you.”

Alex wraps Olivia in her arms, “I know that things will not always be easy for us, but that doesn’t matter to me anymore. Liv, I love you so much and will never let you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this story sparked from Lonely Too Long by Patty Loveless


End file.
